A fan deck comprises one or more easy to view strips arranged by color family. A color card comprises one or more (e.g., two to eight pages) strips displaying a palette of color samples along with photographs of rooms or structures utilizing the color palette. The fan deck may display various shading and intensities of colors and/or hues. In the past, a lithographic process has been used for the representation of color paint chips for a color card. However, the lithographic process has a number of drawbacks. For example, the number of paint colors available to a consumer may far exceed the color gamut that is achievable from lithographic printing. That is, the lithographic process may not be able to reproduce all of the colors that are available to consumers. In addition, the lithographic process experiences problems with consistency during a print run. For example, paper substrates used for the lithographic printing process may impact the results. In addition, in most consumer relevant situations, color samples may need to be chipped and/or deposited onto the printed samples, which is a costly and time consuming process.